1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controlling device, a display controlling method and a memory medium for storing a display control program, for controlling a display position of a waveform signal displayed on a screen of a display device according to a cursor position indicated by an input part.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to an earlier development, when a measured waveform which is measured by a measuring device for measuring a signal waveform is displayed on a screen of a display device, the following display operations are carried out. The detail of the measured waveform is enlarged to display it on the screen in order to examine a situation of the waveform, for example, a variation thereof, in detail. The measured waveform is reduced to display it on the screen in order to examine a situation of a whole measured waveform roughly.
According to the above-described display operations for examining a measured waveform, in particular, when the detail of the measured waveform is enlarged to display it in order to examine a specific part of the measured waveform, the specific part of the measured waveform is moved out of the display field of the screen by magnifying the measured waveform to vary the display scale. It is necessary that the cursor position or the like, which is displayed in the display field is adjusted by manual operations in order to move the specific part of the measured waveform into the display field.
According to the earlier display operations for examining a measured waveform, in particular, when the detail of the measured waveform is enlarged to display it in order to examine the specific part of the measured waveform, it is necessary that the cursor position or the like, which is displayed in the display field is adjusted by manual operations in order to move the specific part of the measured waveform into the display field. There is a problem that it is difficult to carry out the operations for enlarging the measured waveform to display it.
In order to solve the above-described problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a display controlling device, a display controlling method and a memory medium for storing a display control program, for automatically shifting a measured waveform to a proper display position in the display field when the measured waveform is enlarged to display it.
That is, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the display controlling device for controlling a display position of a waveform signal displayed on a screen of a display device according to a cursor position indicated by an input part, comprises;
a judging circuit for judging whether the cursor position indicated by the input part is in the screen or out of the screen, and
a display control circuit for shifting a display field for the waveform signal displayed on the screen according to the cursor position indicated by the input part when the judging circuit judges that the indicated cursor position is out of the screen.
According to the present invention, because the display field for the waveform signal is automatically adjusted according to the indicated cursor position, it is possible to easily carry out the operations for scrolling the display field by moving the cursor in the screen on which the waveform signal is displayed.
The display control circuit may adjust an amount of shift of the display field for the waveform signal according to a shape of the waveform signal when the display field is shifted.
Because the amount of shift of the display field is automatically adjusted according to the shape of the waveform signal, it is possible to easily carry out the operations, for example, the operations for examining the detail of the enlarged waveform signal to be displayed by moving the cursor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the display controlling method, for controlling a display position of a waveform signal displayed on a screen of a display device according to a cursor position indicated by an input part, comprises the steps of;
judging whether the cursor position indicated by the input part is in the screen or out of the screen, and
shifting a display field for the waveform signal displayed on the screen according to the cursor position indicated by the input part when it is judged that the indicated cursor position is out of the screen.
According to the present invention, because the display field for the waveform signal is automatically adjusted according to the indicated cursor position, it is possible to easily carry out the operations for scrolling the display field by moving the cursor in the screen on which the waveform signal is displayed.
The shifting step may be carried out by adjusting an amount of shift of the display field for the waveform signal according to a shape of the waveform signal.
Because the amount of shift of the display field is automatically adjusted according to the shape of the waveform signal, it is possible to easily carry out the operations, for example, the operations for examining the detail of the enlarged waveform signal to be displayed by moving the cursor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the memory medium for storing a display control program for controlling a display position of a waveform signal displayed on a screen of a display device according to a cursor position indicated by an input part,
wherein the display control program comprises;
a program code for judging whether the cursor position indicated by the input part is in the screen or out of the screen, and
a program code for shifting a display field for the waveform signal displayed on the screen according to the cursor position indicated by the input part when it is judged that the indicated cursor position is out of the screen.
According to the present invention, because the display field for the waveform signal is automatically adjusted according to the indicated cursor position, it is possible to easily carry out the operations for scrolling the display field by moving the cursor in the screen on which the waveform signal is displayed.
The program code for shifting the display field for the waveform signal may comprise a program code for adjusting an amount of shift of the display field for the waveform signal according to a shape of the waveform signal.
Because the amount of shift of the display field is automatically adjusted according to the shape of the waveform signal, it is possible to easily carry out the operations, for example, the operations for examining the detail of the enlarged waveform signal to be displayed by moving the cursor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the display controlling device comprises;
a display for displaying a data to be displayed in a display field,
an input part for scrolling the display field, and
a display field shift control unit for shifting the display field in one direction so that when the display field is scrolled in another direction to display the data to be displayed, the whole data to be displayed is displayed in the display field.
The data may be a waveform of a signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the display controlling method comprises the steps of;
displaying a data to be displayed in a display field,
scrolling the display field, and
shifting the display field in one direction so that when the display field is scrolled in another direction to display the data to be displayed, the whole data to be displayed is displayed in the display field.
The shift step may be carried out by executing a first shift of the display field in a vertical direction so that a center of the data to be displayed is positioned approximately in a middle between an upper end of the display field and a lower end thereof, and by further executing a second shift of the display field in the vertical direction when the whole data to be displayed is not displayed in the display field although the first shift was executed.
The shift step may be carried out by executing a first shift of the display field in a horizontal direction so that a center of the data to be displayed is positioned approximately in a middle between a right end of the display field and a left end thereof, and by further executing a second shift of the display field in the horizontal direction when the whole data to be displayed is not displayed in the display field although the first shift was executed.
The data may be a waveform of a signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the memory medium for storing a display control program,
wherein the display control program comprises;
a program code for displaying a data to be displayed in a display field,
a program code for scrolling the display field, and
a program code for shifting the display field in one direction so that when the display field is scrolled in another direction to display the data to be displayed, the whole data to be displayed is displayed in the display field.
The program code for shifting the display field may comprise a program code for executing a first shift of the display field in a vertical direction so that a center of the data to be displayed is positioned approximately in a middle between an upper end of the display field and a lower end thereof, and a program code for executing a second shift of the display field in the vertical direction when the whole data to be displayed is not displayed in the display field although the first shift was executed.
The program code for shifting the display field may comprise a program code for executing a first shift of the display field in a horizontal direction so that a center of the data to be displayed is positioned approximately in a middle between a right end of the display field and a left end thereof, and a program code for executing a second shift of the display field in the horizontal direction when the whole data to be displayed is not displayed in the display field although the first shift was executed.
The data may be a waveform of a signal.